big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Wiki Summer Cup Competition 🏆
Hello everyone. Swayamplays here and today I will be hosting a new tournament Basically this tournament will count how many edits you have by the end of summer. So if you would like to participate please write your name below. The deadline is June 21st. Rules - You may add more reasonable rules # DO NOT SPAM EDITS! # DO not put random pictures to articles! # DO not just make random pages! # DO NOT add random categories to pages! # EVERY edit has to be related to the page # DO Not annoy people to edit more # Have Fun! �� LIST The numbers show how many badge edits you have before the competition. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard * Spyroclub1 - 1230 * Swayamplays - 1190 * Neptune_Ninja_Comics - 1190 * 7o'clock - 470 *I ate some pie - 540 *Crossdoggo - 200 *Henry Hudson GC - 510 *GiantNate91 - 150 *a non-E mouse - 20 *Spade-GC - 420 *OfficialSans - 10 'THINGS TO REMEMBER' Alright then I will organize you into teams and whichever teams has the most badge points wins. The competition starts June 22th 2019 and ends August 31st 2019. Also, I will not be counting normal edits but badge edits. This prevents people from getting cheat edits. If you dont know what badge edits are then ask me. I WILL NOT BE COUNTING BADGE EDITS THAT WERE MADE BEFORE THE COMPETITION. THIS WILL ALLOW EVERYONE TO HAVE A FAIR CHANCE. Good Luck Teams I made these teams. Please tell me if you think the teams are fair or not, if you would like to. You may name your team on the sub heading. Remember, points before competition are worthless. They are just there to see how far you improve in this competition Team 1 - Spider Jockeys Team 2 - Polar Bears Team 3 - GalaxyGamer's Awards (Suggest More on Swasimcool's Message Wall) Golden Most Improved (Most Points earned by one editor) - 200 extra points Silver Most Improved (Second to Most Points earned by one editor) - 150 extra points Bronze Most Improved (third to most points earnedby one editor) - 100 extra points Best Mascot/Best Icon (judged by commenters that are not participating) - 200 extra points Golden Most Badges (Most Badges that were earned by one person. Including ones that were made before competition) - 200 extra points Silver Most Badges (Second to Most Badges that were earned by one editor. Including ones that were made before competition) - 150 extra points Bronze Most Badges (Third to Most Badges that were earned by one editor. Including ones made before competition) - 100 extra points Edit Kings (FIrst team to 1500 badge points) - 30 extra points - Polar Bears Edit Gods (First Team to 2000 badge points - 50 extra points - Polar Bears The 2019 Edit Champions (Team that has the most points by the end of the competition) - A Special Prize Category:Community Activities Category:Activity Category:Competitions Category:Community events Category:Events Category:Games Category:Wiki Page Category:Wiki page Category:GC Category:GoComics Category:GC Event Category:Wiki PAge Category:Cups Category:Articles with over 300 comments Category:Articles with over 15 comments Category:Articles with over 100 comments Category:Articles with over 200 comments Category:Articles with over 400 comments